Skill Tree: Ethics
1.) Statute Stature - +1 Movement, +1 Armor, +5 Max Hit Points. 2.) Lawbringer's Ban - At the end of your turn, name Spells or Attacks. Whenever an opponent takes one of these actions until your next turn, that enemy loses 15 MP, then you recover 3 Hit Points. 3.) Fierce Verdict - Upon use, mark a target for Vindication. Whenever that target takes damage, they gain a stack of Vindication. At the end of your next turn, the marked unit takes damage equal to [ ( Max HP x 0.05 ) x ( Vindication Stacks ) ], then all Stacks are removed. One use per encounter. 4.) Bring Down the Hammer - + ( Armor ) Attack Damage. 5.) Strike of Eviction - +5 Attack Damage. +5% Attack Damage. 6.) Eye for an Eye - Whenever you are dealt damage, you may have the damager take ( Armor ) damage. 7.) Justification - Whenever a party member attacks an enemy, a Justice Mark is placed on that unit. When you attack a unit, remove all Justice Marks from that enemy, then you gain +2 Damage on that Attack and +1 Armor until your next turn for each Mark removed in this way. 8.) Shield of the Deserving - +2 Armor, +1 HP Regen 9.) Conservation - +2 HP Regen 10.) Prevailing Vitality - Regenerate an additional +0.75% of your Max HP each turn. 11.) Infallible - +20 Max Hit Points. 12.) Honor Code - +1 Hit Point per point of Endurance. +5% Max Hit Points. 13.) Integrity - +10% Max Hit Points. 14.) Vanguard - + ( Armor x 0.5 ) Movement. Whenever you attack, you have a 25% chance to deal + ( Armor + Movement ) damage on that attack. 15.) Guilt - Upon use, afflict your target within 20m with Guilt, making them lose Mana equal to the damage they dealt this turn. All mana drained in this way is restored as Hit Points on up to one target within 20m or self. Can be used twice per encounter. If that unit has no Mana, just restores Hit Points instead. Can be used at any time. 16.) Presence of Rule - 5 MP - Deals ( Armor x 0.25 ) damage to each enemy within ( Armor x 0.5 )m. If Overcast, deals ( Armor x 0.5 ) damage instead. Can be cast at any time. 17.) Give and Take - +5 Attack Damage and +5 Armor. 18.) Cast Judgment - You have bonus damage on attack equal to the damage blocked with your Armor since your last turn. 19.) Blinding Retribution - +15% Armor; As long as you've been attacked since your last turn, you have +5 Armor. 20.) Might Makes Right - Whenever an enemy attacks you, you have +2 Armor for each Justice stack on that unit. Additionally, whenever an ally's spell affects an enemy, that enemy gains a stack of Justice. 21.) Grand Defense - +25% Armor and Passive Hit Point Regeneration. 22.) Conservation II - +3 HP Regen. 23.) Awesome Vitality - Regenerate +1% of your Max Hit Points each turn. 24.) Unbeatable - +30 Max Hit Points. This bonus is increased to +50 Max Hit Points if no ally was caused to enter near death during your last encounter. 25.) Utmost Honor - +1.5 Max Hit Points per point of Endurance. 26.) Impeccable - +15% Max Hit Points. 27.) I am the Rock - Upon use, plant yourself at a target location, gaining +50% Attack Damage, +50% Armor, and +50% Spell Resist until you choose to move outside of a 10m ring around that location. Can only be used once per encounter. 28.) Silencing Strike - 15 MP - Strike your target for ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) damage. That target is Silenced until your next turn. Has the range of your weapon. If Overcast, also drains ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) MP from your target, restoring it on yourself. 29.) Absolver - Whenever an enemy dies either from Vindication or with Vindication stacks on them, the cooldown is reset. Additionally, whenever an enemy dies, you gain +1 Armor until end of encounter. 30.) Bear Down - Whenever you attack an enemy, that enemy loses ( Armor ) Armor until your next turn. This reduction is quartered while your target is below 0 Armor. 31.) Armory - + ( Armor )% Attack Damage. 32.) Contend with Sorceries - + ( Armor x 0.5 ) Spell Resist. 33.) Holy Justice - Whenever you attack an enemy with fifteen or more Justice Marks on them, that attack is a Holy Strike. That attack deals +100% damage and has +100% Lifesteal. 34.) Gathered Wits - Whenever an ally gets a critical hit, overcasts a spell, or scores a bonus attack, you gain a stack of Wits. Each stack grants +0.5 HP Regen and +0.5 Armor. 35.) Conservation III - +4 HP Regen 36.) Supreme Vitality - Regenerate +1.25% of your Max Hit Points per turn. 37.) Fight Against Adversity - +40 Max Hit Points. +60 Max Hit Points instead if you are fighting enemies who are of opposite alignment than you. 38.) Unyielding Honor - +2.5 Max Hit Points per point of Endurance. 39.) Invincible - +1% Max Hit Points per point of Endurance. 40.) Deflective Armor - Whenever an enemy casts a spell targeting you, you have a 25% chance to completely deflect the spell, causing its caster and anyone affected by its AoE to suffer its effects. Additionally, you gain +10 Armor and Spell Resist. 41.) Intensify Sunder - Upon use, target enemy with 0 Armor loses Armor equal to ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ). Is not reduced once below 0. One use per encounter. 15m Range. 42.) Blade of Truth - Whenever you deal damage to an opponent, you gain a Stack of Truth. These Stacks do not disappear after the encounter ends. Once at 100 Truth Stacks, your next attack deals +1000% Damage. Passively grants you + ( Armor x 0.5 ) Bonus damage on attack. 43.) All Seeing - You see all invisible units within 5m of you. Also grants you a passive +25% Armor and Spell Resist. 44.) Invoke Justice - Upon use, place fifteen Justice stacks on target unit. That unit is stunned until your next turn. Can only be used once per encounter. Range of 15m. 45.) Conservation IV - +5 HP Regen. As long as you have 75% or less Hit Points, adds an additional +2 HP Regeneration. 46.) Resolute - Each point of Endurance grants you +3 Max Hit Points. 47.) Truly Meek - Enemies with 10% or less of your Armor take +25% Damage from all sources. 48.) Mark of the Hero - +15% Attack Damage, +15% Armor, +15% Spell Resist, +15% Spell Effect. 49.) Reckoning - Upon use, a shockwave of Righteous Magic surges throughout the battlefield, consuming all enemies in weakening glamers, causing those enemies to be revealed, lose all Armor and Spell Resist, and become rooted until your next turn. 50.) Righteousness - Whenever an enemy attacks you, you have a ( Armor )% chance of placing five Justice stacks on the attacker, up to a 75% chance.